


Agent Risk

by DeafAndDaring



Series: Agent Risk [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Reader is a Supersoldier from WW1- the first, before Howard reverse engineered the serum. She’s been there with Tony since Day One (his day one that is). Life in the compound, and keeping her secret from the world, isn’t so easy.





	1. Prologue

**File 78 was were we kept all the unexplainables from 1917. No one had time for the bizarre, with the world at war, and all**.

I had been waiting patiently to be able to get to those files. I had the clearance, thanks to my CIA hacking skills. The FBI had asked for one agent to assist in going through the old files, and I worked some magic to be chosen. I was looking for one file in specific.

    It was me, two FBI agents, and a Secret Service agent. We all crowded into the small conference room, two boxes of files on the desk. File 78 was the only one with “parts”. When something new and unexplainable came up, they assigned it a number and stuck it in file 78. I had to find the file in question before anyone else. It needed to be destroyed.

    “Well, let’s get this over with so we all can go home.”  The man from the FBI rubbed his hands together, and started passing out files. That was months ago. We had decided to finish them before moving on. The lead female in FBI, JJ, stood, filing her’s in the finished pile, fishing in the box for another. Morgan, the lead FBI man on this file, was asleep at his desk, paperwork surrounding him, and the Secret service agent was gone for the day, I believe his name was Brock. JJ opened the file on her walk back, dozens of photos falling out. Standing, I finished signing my report and placed it on finished, kneeling by JJ to help her pick them up.

    “I hate the ones with photos,” she mumbled. I nodded, before catching a glance at the one in her hand. This was the file I was looking for.

    “Hey, JJ? Why don’t I do this one then? I’m not so good at the autopsy reports, and that’s all that is in this next file. You were so good with them.” I smiled sweetly, and she nodded her head, handing me the pictures.

“Hey, Risky, This one looks like you.” She said, handing me the last one.

“Weird, must be a coincidence.” Carefully, I sorted through the pictures at my desk, finding the 20 some that needed to be destroyed. The clock dinged for lunch, and so I tucked them back into my desk drawer, casually preparing to go to lunch. I would finish my assignment when the coast was clear.


	2. Identity Compromised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series summary: Reader is a supersoldier from back in WW1- long before Howard reverse engineered the serum.   
> Chapter Summary: Busted. Let’s get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really getting into this chapter, it kind of opens up into who reader is (but your cover name/ agent name can be substituted later on if that fits your reading better.) I tend to stick with the Nickname later chapters so you know. Feedback always welcome (encouraged?)!

I had been sitting in an interrogation room for hours. Called in after lunch, I smoothed my skirt and had proceeded, hoping my cover wasn’t blown. A man I didn’t recognize walked in, throwing the bunch of photos on the table in front of me. About thirteen spewed across the table, and I knew I’m in each one of them, some in the background, some the center. He demands to know who I am, loudly.

“I am Agent #24601 of the CIA, Rebecca Isadora St. Killoman.” I said, reciting my cover.

“No,” He said, eyes wide. “Who are you?”

I huffed, crossing my arms and legs, leaning back in the chair, eyes cold and glazed over. “My name is Rebecca Isadora St. Killoman. I am Agent #24601 in the CIA. I’d believe if you look at my file, you’d see I was transferred to your agency multiple months ago for help with File 78.”

“I know your name, Agent. I’m asking why the photos in front of you, taken from File 78 and found in your desk, all contain you.” His eyes narrowed, not looking at the photos strewn on the table. “Who are you?”

Scoffing, I glanced at the pictures, then casually set them down in a nice line. Luckily they hadn’t found them all. Folding my hands on my knee, I looked at him. “Someone looks like me in history, and you assume I was alive then? Sir, I do not know how old you think I am, but I don’t believe I appear to be, let’s see, with these photos a century ago and about the same age, 125?” The Agent leaned back in his seat, trying to conceal the look on his face. “I apologize, sir, but that seems highly improvable.”

    Standing, the agent picked up the file he walked in with, presumably holding my information and background, and walked out. He was too rigid to have caught on to my lies, but I knew the show wasn’t over yet. The file I had taken was left on the desk, other photos calmly stacked into the file. I opened it, and began painting the picture, keenly aware of the camera in the corner, and eyes on me from the other side of the mirror. While the rooms were soundproof, the mirror was not, and I could hear muffled voices through it.

“It’s her, I just, I need to know how.”

“It’s not possible, Aaron. Maybe it’s an ancestor or something.”

“That’s the thing, she doesn’t exist. She doesn’t have any family. She’s a ghost.”

“Well, she’s good at what she does, maybe she can figure it out. Just wait.”

So much for destroying the evidence. I had to figure something out. Looking at all the pictures, I found they were not following me, but a man in a black ball cap, shades, and faded jeans. The average Joe in the sea of people. Funny, his name was actually Joe. Organizing the photo’s by the timeline remembered, I was able to recall the mission, But I couldn’t let them know it was me they were suspicious of. I needed to call in a favor.

_________________________

A few hours later, an older looking man came in with a smile.

“Hello, Rebecca.” His voice was that of the other agent behind the glass.

“Hello. Risky, please. It’s what my friends call me.”

The man smiled, “And who is to say I’m your friend?”

“Are you my enemy?” I bantered back.

“I’d say, I’m neutral.”

“Well, Neutral, What can I do for you?” the man looked at the photos I had organized.

“How did you make this timeline?” His eyes never left the pictures.

“I’m just good at pictures. They seem to be following this man in the ballcap, because he’s in almost all of them.” I watched and he looked at the file before me.

“It seems we need to get you back out to finish this case.”

“But that’s not happening, is it? I can work it in here, so you all can monitor your accusations of me being alive then.” Standing, I walked around the table to where he was standing, looking over the file. “I should have it done in a few hours, a day at most.”

“Sounds reasonable. Anything else I can get you? Dinner, perhaps?”

“That’d be lovely, and can I have my phone call please? Get someone to check on my dogs?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled and squeezed my shoulder before sauntering to the door. When he returned, he held the old phone and a laptop. Not the best equipment, but it would do. Setting them on the table he left, but I knew this call wasn’t private.

    I put in the number I had memorized, untraceable, and listened as it rang. A male voice picked up, ACDC playing in the background.

    “Tony, How lovely to know you’re alive. I only have a moment, is Steve there?”

    “Always for you my dear, Friday will get him. Everything okay?”

    “Of course, just need a favor.” The AI rang through again, alerting us to Steve connecting.

    “Thank you, Tony.”

    “Always.” Tony’s phone clicked off before Steve spoke.

    “Risky, what can I do for you?”

    “Stevie, do you mind taking my dog for a walk and feeding him? I won’t be home until late, got wrapped up in work.”

    The line was quiet, him knowing what I was saying. It was a code for us, asking to feed my dogs. They had an automatic feeder made by Tony through the AI, Friday. My cover was blown, the mission was compromised.

    “Do they know the truth?”

    “No, Stevie, just take him on your run with you tonight, he’ll be fine until then.”

    “Okay, don’t panic. We’ll come get you.”

    “Thank you. I owe you one. Don’t forget, Buck bites.” I heard a laugh and hung up the phone. The older gentleman entered again, this time with a sandwich and drink.

    “What kind of dog do you have?”

    “Buck is a bullmastiff.”

    “How sweet. Well, If you need us, you know how to get us.” His eyes drifted to the mirror before returning to mine. “Hopefully we can sort this mess out.”

    “Thank you, Neutral.”

    “The names David. David Rossi”

    “Well, thank you, David.”


	3. Going Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an agent Risky can’t sweet talk. Heading back to the compound.

It was a few hours before I heard voices again, the door to the room opening, Aaron and David entering again.

    “Miss St. Killoman, Can you clear up a few things for us?” Aaron said, obviously irritated about something.

    “Of course, but please, Aaron, my friends call me Risky.” He didn’t show if he was fazed by me knowing his name, just continued.

    “Yes, well, Miss St. Killoman, I was curious if you could clear up some discrepancies in your file.” He set the folder on the table, my number clearly written across the silver folder above the CIA emblem.

    “I believe you mean the lack there of, correct?” I slid the file towards myself, opening it on the table and picking up a pen.

David chuckled quietly, “If you don’t mind filling in some blanks that would be nice.”

“Well, let’s see. My parents, well, I don’t have any. I was an orphan. Hometown, I’m from just about everywhere but if you’d like a specific location I’d say Brooklyn.” It wasn’t true, but it was the only place that had felt like home. I passed the still blank file back, unable to fill in more blanks, and set the pen in front of them. “And don’t bother looking up my fingerprints from your pen, they won’t be there.”

“I’m sorry? Your fingerprints won’t be there?” Aaron was looking at me skeptical.

“That’s what I said. I don’t have fingerprints on my thumbs, and any partial you receive from my other fingers won’t be in the system.”

“And why is that?” David looked at me curiously.

“Well, I can’t tell you that.”

“Miss St. Killoman, I don’t believe you understand the position you are in at the moment.”

“Well, Agent Hotchner, I believe I am under investigation for being in 100 year old photos, which is highly improbable, and that while you are the FBI, and I respect that, you do not have clearance for the information you are requesting.”

“Clearance?” the rage was now showing through the steel exterior of his eyes. “I have higher clearance than the President of the United States, There is no higher clearance, not that you need to be told this information.”

“While I appreciate your knowledge of that, there is in fact higher clearance.” I calmly crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knee. Aaron looked like he was going to rage fire before David’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“Pray tell, what level is that?”

“Mine.” A familiar voice rang out from the door that had just been swung open, Maria Hill standing with paperwork in her hands.

“Maria! So nice to see you today, how is everyone?” I smiled at the woman.

“They are as good as can be. I saw Steve out with Buck, it was a sight to see.”

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Aaron snapped standing, clearly as thrown off as we all were at her sudden appearance.

“Well, Aaron Hotchner, my name is Maria Hill, and I am the assistant director of SHIELD agency, to which this young lady is one of my top operatives.” she turned her gaze to David, who was smiling like an idiot. “Rossi, sorry to not keep you in the loop, but I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course, Maria, just means you owe me that lunch now.”

She smiled at the man before squeezing his hand. “How’s Monday, next week?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Turning back to Aaron his smile vaporized slightly. “Well, I believe this is over, the file and Risky are both free to go with you, Maria, as long as any information towards this investigation.”

“But-” Aaron called, scrambling to collect the files and pictures on the table.

“But nothing, Aaron. We do not have the clearance for the case, and I’m sure it is more than taken care of in their capable hands.” David took the files from Aaron and gathered the pictures. Holding them out to me, he smiled, “Don’t be a stranger.”

“No worries, I’ll be around. Thank you, David.”

“Yes, Thank you.” Maria said, taking the files from my hands. “Now if you don’t mind, we have a flight back to New York.” Maria turned on her heel and strutted out of the room, and I followed close behind. Climbing into the helicopter, I took the headphones from the seat back and secured my belongings from my desk in the rear.

“You know, next time I recommend you calling me, not Steve.” Maria was smiling, but her voice was stern.

“I was being monitored, M. My cover was going to be blown. They can’t know there’s a super soldier from World War I, they are already weary of the two they know.”

“I’m just glad you got the file from them. Not an agent you can’t charm.”

“Except that Hotchner fellow. Oh well, mission done.” And the mission was mostly a success, only those three agents having a suspicion. The sun was setting as we flew back to the Avengers Compound.

___________________________

When we arrived back in New York, Maria was quick to send me to the reports room, being gone for almost two years, I had missed the place. A new Tablet was placed in my hands from an intern, and a message popped up about my belongings being retrieved from D.C. and returned to my quarters in trunks shortly. I gave my mission report, the agency clearing out from the late hour by time I was finished. Taking off my heels, I made for the long walk back to my Quarters.

The Compound was even more beautiful than I had remembered, but it was also quiet from the vast size of it, and no one out and about. I saw some new recruits hanging around, some reading in little nooks, others looking like they were heading out for a long weekend, bags in hand. Passing the fountains, I swiped into the Commons. It was locked from the new trainees, providing a place for the rest of us to hide. The door slid up and open, no sooner had I stepped in than I was tackled by slobber and fur.

“I missed you too!” I laughed out, pushing the dog off of myself. Looking over to the couches I saw a smiling blonde putting his book down.

“Risky, good to see you back.”

“All thanks to you Stevie.” I hugged the large man and curled up on the couch beside him, sitting close so the dog could sit with us. “Sorry you had to watch him longer than I thought. I had hoped it’d be a simple in and out.”

“No worries, It was nice to have a running buddy. We all just missed you.”

“I missed you too. How’s your fiancé?”

“Mad you’re in his spot.” Bucky stood behind the couch grinning down at you. His pj pants hung low on his waist, and his shirt was practically see through from how thin it was. But his grin was intoxicating. His hair was tied back behind his head in a low bun.

“Wow, your hair is long!”

“Tell me about it.” He mumbled. “How’s the girlfriend?”

“You’d know better than I do at this moment.” I looked over towards the hall and her door was closed, grey on the name plate indicating she was not residing on the compound at the moment. I was curious if she was on a mission, or just gone. “Who all is gone?”

“Let’s see, Vision, Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Thor. I think that’s it.” Steve said, counting them all on his fingers.

“Sam and Bruce are out too, I think. All on some different things.” Bucky muttered, shooing Buck off the couch and sitting down. I threw my legs up over his lap and laid my head in Steve’s, curling into their warmth. Bucky rubbed my legs up to the hem of my skirt that had run up.

“I can’t believe you are allowed to wear this small tight skirt and blouse. You look like a hooker.”

“Wow, thanks Buck. I still can’t believe how warm ya’ll run from the serum, but I run cold.” I mumbled, enjoying the vibe of being back. The three of us had always been close since Steve found me, and I was fortunate to be able to live with them since. Tony took some getting used to, especially as he aged and I didn’t, but Howard had despised me, so it was a step up.

I was the first super soldier to be created back in 1917. The mission that was in File 78 was tailing the man who magically disappeared that night. Joe had taken the experiment file in order to mass produce serum, but I knowing this would be a bad idea followed him and destroyed all evidence of the serum, or so I thought. The end results page was lost until Howard found it, reverse engineering the serum. When I found out, it was too late, and There before me was Steve. When I found Howard, I could’ve been nicer, but after confronting him I decided to stay in the shadows rather than be poked and prodded. I found out later Steve was not immune to aging, just that he would at a slower rate, of course, that was after the ice. I hadn’t discussed the serum with Howard until shortly before his death, we had been talking about me sharing what I knew of the original project.

I heard the key card beep before the door opened.

“Tones!” I yelled, jumping up from the couch and tackling him in a hug. His laughter warmed the room as he wrapped his arms around me and swung me around..

“Glad we could bring you home, sweetheart.”

“Glad to be home, even though no one else is here.” Tony pulled back, mock offense on his face.

“No one? Well excuse me, the supers and I will leave then.”

“Har har very funny, I think you know who I mean.”

Tony tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. “Don’t worry, she’ll be back soon.”

“I know.” I mumbled. Grabbing his hand I shook the sadness from my expression. “Come on! Lets order in and hang out. Please?” I looked at all three of them with my best pleading look, getting laughs and head nods in agreement.

_____________________________

    As the boys were finding movies and ordering pizza, I went back to my room to change. The rooms were in little hall modules of three, with small hang out places in the middle and one shared bathroom. We had taken care in how the twelve of us chose rooms, making little families. Not everyone who had a room stayed, hence the color nameplate system,  but on occasion we would all stay for the weekend.

    As the only two bedroom module, myself, Steve, and Bucky had moved in, already being close. Beside us, Sam, Tony, and Peter’s module, then Thor, Wanda, and Vision, and lastly was Nat, Bruce, and Clint. The rooms were much like those in the former Avengers tower, each studio style setups. As a corner, I had floor to ceiling windows on one and a half walls that I refused to pull the blinds down in. They were able to open, the entire glass pane pivoting in the middle. I had wispy netting that draped down to flow in the breeze when they were open. My California king bed was covered in fluffy pillows and a feather comforter, white to contrast dark plum walls. Bookshelves and a reading chair were the most furniture I had, preferring to be out on the grounds.

    When I entered my room for the first time in two years, it was left exactly how I remembered it. I could tell it had been cleaned for my return, and two grey trunks sat at the foot of my bed. The shades were drawn down, as Friday was instructed to do when I was gone. The dog ran past me and jumped on the bed, sinking into what looked to be his sleeping spot while I was gone.

    “Friday, can we change my status please?” I asked, laughing at the pup.

    “Of course, Risky.” I watched as the blinds raised and lights lowered to the soft star lights I had installed immediately when moving in. The large touchpad in the wall beside me illuminated to the picture of myself and the boys in Brooklyn, the screensaver for whenever SHIELD business was not needed. Clicking it, I checked the new blueprints Tony had been working on as well as mission reports that had been cleared. I pulled up messages left for me, some from Steve with pictures of the dogs, Bucky leaving funny stories, Tony with notes for me to look at different designs for him. Sighing, I closed out and went to change, not wanting to get too worked up she hadn’t left anything.

    Pulling my sweatpants from the trunk, I grabbed a tanktop and stripped quickly. Removing the clip from my hair, I turned to the door, Buck already on my hip to follow, and headed back to the commons.

    “You know, I can’t get him to follow me like that, most of the time I was chasing buck on our runs.” Steve handed me a water bottle and a plate as soon as I entered.

    “He wasn’t trained to be as protective of you.” I gave him a smirk before looking at my pup, seated right behind me. Looking him in the eye, I tapped my thumb and index finger together three times, and watched as he turned and went to make himself comfy on the couch.

    “I’ll never stop being amazed by that.” Steve’s smile was infectious.

    “You and me both. He’s a good dog, I hated being away for the two years.”

    “We all missed you too.” Bucky’s arms slinked around me from behind before flipping me over his shoulder.

    “Bucky!!!” I laughed out, hitting his back. “Put me down!”

He threw me to the couch, Tony settled in already, and handed me a pizza box.

    “Hurry up, grandpas. Movie night waits for no one.”


	4. Sometimes you need a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the compound, sometimes you just need a friend.

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Tony’s voice drifted through the haze of sleep. I could feel his hand in my hair, and opened my eyes to see credits rolling on the movie.

    “Don’t wanna.” I muttered, shifting to place my head in his lap.

    “Wouldn’t you prefer to sleep in your own bed?”  

I sat up, and looked at him. “I would prefer to not be alone.” I mumble, reaching down beside the couch to stroke Buck’s ears, looking anywhere but Tony.

    “Risky, what’s wrong?” He took my free hand in his, nodding his head towards the door. I roll my eyes, the classic walk and talk. One of the reasons I loved him, he knew me better than myself. When we got outside, Tony pulled me towards the path around the entire compound, and Buck began walking in front of us.

“Talk to me. Hun.”

    “She chose him, didn’t she?” I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Tony sighed slightly, his lips forming a line. “She did. Why didn’t she say anything to me? I would’ve understood.”

    “Y/n, do you remember what happened before you left?” I stayed silent, so Tony continued, wrapping his arm around my waist and slowing his pace. “You chose a mission that had no time limit. She watched you make a life without her, make a choice to not know when you were coming back. She couldn’t take waiting every day. So when a year came and went with no return, No messages, she gave in.”

    “I don’t blame her. I knew she loved him, it was written all over her face. They’re good for each other, really. But I thought Natasha cared more about me to at least tell me.”

    Kissing the top of my forehead, Tony pulled me into his chest. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling on his soft black shirt. His hands threaded through my hair as he mumbled incoherent words, shushing softly. “She cares, She just didn’t know how.” He took my face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumb. “Can I show you your birthday present?”

    “Birthday?” I sniffled, grinning. “It’s not my birthday.”

    “We missed one, and your next is soon, so let me show you, hmm?” There was mischief in his eyes, and childish glee. I’d give it to him, his excitement was infectious. Nodding my head, he took my hand and continued on the path around the compound. When the backside of our building came up, he took a slight dip into the grass, towards my windows.

    “Tony? Where are we going?” He continued walking, pulling me along until he stopped. I looked to the left and my windows and patio were about ten feet away. Quirking my eyebrow at him, Tony chuckled and pointed over my right shoulder, to the treeline.

I had often sat in those woods, hiding from responsibilities, sometimes taking work out there for some quiet. I hadn’t told anyone, but Tony had found me there one day. Looking up, I saw a barely visible outline of a treehouse, sitting low a few trees back. I looked back at Tony, grinning, before running off towards it.

The small house wasn’t high off the ground, and a hammock sprung off to the side of it. From in front, I could see most of the yard and patios, as well as the walkway between the two buildings. The inside was simply decorated, a small desk built into the nook with a window over it, a comfy reading chair and some bookshelves in the walls with some books and knick-knacks. Small string lights provided a soft but adequate lighting, even in the night. I turned to find Tony standing in front of the structure, and ran back down, tackling him in a hug.

    “This is the best present ever. Thank you.”

    “No one knows it’s out here, besides us. Happy 125th Birthday, Risky.” Tony whispered, holding me closely to him. “This doesn’t even meet what we’ve been working on for your next one.”

    “We?” I looked at the treehouse, and back at Tony. “I don’t need anything else Tones, I have everything I need here. The boys, the team, this amazing treehouse, buck, and not to mention an amazing inventor who has always been here for me.”

    “Saving the best for last.” Tony smiled again before clapping and turning the lights off in the treehouse. Tucked under his arm, we turned back towards the commons.

    “125, man, I can’t believe it’s been that long.”

    “And not looking a day over 20,” he mused. We walked back into the commons building through my room, the breeze making curtains flow on and off the small porch space. Buck’s ears perked up from where he laid in the bed, waiting. “Well, I was thinking we could have everyone over Saturday night to celebrate your birthday? Perhaps a party like old times, drinking, games, and fancy dress wear?”

    “Sounds perfect. I’ve missed everyone.” I yawned slightly, and Buck’s tail began wagging while he whimpered for me to join him.

    “Goodnight, Sleep tight. Tomorrow is a well earned Friday off for you.” Tony kissed my cheek and gave me one last squeeze before slipping away towards the door. Gesturing to the Monitor, he pushed the blueprints closed and looked at our picture. “The plans waited this long. We can discuss them Monday. You need to settle back into life here. It’s changed, and so have you.” The door softly shut behind him, and I sighed. He was right, things had changed. I slipped into bed, Buck curling up with his head on my stomach. I watched as Friday dimmed the lights and the windows moved to a small opening to allow only the breeze in, and I drifted into the darkness of sleep.

_________________

    I woke up startled to Buck’s wines. He was flipping my hand onto his head and pawing me, laying across me in a way he does when I have a panic attack. Stroking his ear, I let his soft fur and breaths lull me back to breathing properly and sat up. The clock read 0230, just a few hours from closing my eyes.

    “Well, Buck. Happy birthday to us. Sorry for the scare, baby. I guess some things don’t change.” Stroking his ears, I crawled out of bed an began unpacking my trunks, knowing sleep would not be coming soon. I placed pictures on my shelves and put the clothes back in the closet. While hanging up my leather jacket, I found a dress bag I hadn’t remembered leaving. Unzipping the bag, I found a black  dress with woven back and an open halter top, the bottom of the bag held a pair of matching black heels. I zipped the bag close, wondering who sent them, before seeing my name with a note attached.

    _Risky, I don’t know how to write this. I had hoped you’d be home in time for me to give this dress to you in person, but I know you’re tied up in your mission. Wanda picked out the shoes, happy birthday from us. No contact, it’s been rough R. I couldn’t find the strength to leave you notes. I needed you, but I need him more. I know things are off between us, and please, I hope you know just how much I love you. I can’t lose you, but I already have to this job, to missions, to the serum. I’m not enough for you. Please don’t be mad. Let me know when you’re home. Love forever, Nat._

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I read the note. I had figured she’d move on, but it didn’t make it hurt less. I was happy for her.

    “Friday, prepare a message for Nat. Let it say: Nat, thank you. For sticking around for so long. For finding your happiness. That’s all I wanted for you. No hard feelings, okay? I can’t wait to see you and Bruce at the party. Love always, R.”

    “Would you like to send the message?”

    “Please.” I heard the ding of it being sent and walked out of my closet. Grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around myself, I no longer wanted to be alone. Opening my door to our shared space, I contemplated to go find Tony, venture into the halls, or knock on the other bedroom door. Buck chose for me as he laid down in front of Steve and Bucky’s door, pushing it open with his nose. Tiptoeing, I cracked the door and poked my head in, the soft lights casting a glow to the bed. I paused, not wanting to scare them, before hearing a very tired voice.

    “If that’s my namesake, you are not kicking me out of my own bed again. If it’s not, come on, don’t just stand there.” Bucky’s head picked up a little, his half closed eyes making out my form before holding up the blankets in the middle of the bed. I slid into the room, Buck settling on the rug by the door, and crawled up the middle of their bed. No questions asked, I slid into the covers and Bucky’s metal hand snaked around my waist, pulling my head onto his chest. My leg went over his as my fingers traced his abs slowly, taking comfort in being between them. I heard Steve turning over and snake his arm around my waist as he pressed against my back, placing a kiss between my shoulder blades.

    “Happy birthday, doll.” Steve said sleepily as he fixed the fleece blanket I had brought over the thin quilt the two had shared. Their soft buzzing breaths, and arms around me, lulled me back to sleep.

 


	5. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back can be a lot.

Movement. The bed was suddenly cold, and I shivered involuntarily. I felt the comforters tucked around me as I lazily opened my eyes. Bright blue ones met mine with a smile.

    “Sorry, we didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.” Steve murmured, tucking a loose hair behind my ear and sitting down beside me.

    “Its okay, Stevie. Sorry I crashed. I didn’t like being alone.”

    “No apologies, doll. It was nice waking up to see a birthday girl between us. Like old times.” Bucky had a towel in his hand when he entered, presumably from the shower. His boxer briefs left little to imagine and I threw my hand over my eyes.

    “You know, now that you guys are engaged, taking some modesty into account like Steve may be needed.” I laughed, throwing the pillow at him.

    “My room, my rules. Get used to it. Not like it’s not a nice show, right?” he grinned cockily. Steve’s face turned red but I saw the way his crystal blue eyes turned stormy at the sight of Bucky.

    “On that note, I’m going to go change for the lab.” I jumped out of bed and grabbed my blanket, smoothing the covers where I had ruffled them.

    “Lab? It’s your day off, after the two year mission and all.” Steve had snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me again.

    “I’m no good at twiddling my thumbs, may as well get caught back up.” I shrugged.

    “Well, hurry up and we will take you on our way to the offices.” Bucky swatted the towel, snapping it right before it hit me. Scurrying, I almost fell over Buck in the doorway of my own room. I grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater, pulling on a pair of flats to complete the ensemble. Flipping my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, I stepped back into the shared area the same time Steve and Bucky did. We walked quietly, them holding hands to one side, and Buck on the other. The closer we got to the operations section of the compound, the more people were running around with coffee, files, and impeccable high heels. I glanced at Bucky and Steve, both in nice jeans, their boots, and nice black shirts and then down at myself.

    “Guess I’m a little underdressed.” I muttered, pulling on the hem of my sweater to make it cover more.

    “Nonsense, you can wear whatever you want if you come in on your day off.”Steve reassured me as he rubbed my back. I stopped walking as I reached the Private lab door and waved goodbye to Steve and Bucky as they turned into an inner hallway. Swiping my

Watch to the access panel, Buck and I entered the lab. ACDC rang out of the speakers, and I saw Tony tinkering with his suit in the far station. I tapped my thumb and index finger three times, dismissing Buck, and went over to Tony. I glanced at what he was doing, seeing him struggle with a wiring panel. Seeing he needed a smaller driver I grabbed one from the table and held it face level to him, getting his attention.

    “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He smirked, taking the tool and finishing quickly with the better access to the wires.

    “Ain’t no rest for the wicked.” I toyed, stepping into the station beside his. Friday pulled up the holographic screen before me and I pulled up my queue list of projects Tony had sent me to look over. Most were for logistics and checking his formulas, others were ones he scrapped that I had automatically sent to my box to look at and fix.

Both getting lost in our work, the day passed quickly. We worked through lunch, occasionally interrupted by an intern needing signatures for something. Buck had left with one and was wandering the grounds as far as I knew, and I had worked through about half of the plans, throwing them back to Tony to look over when he was ready.

“Hey, Risky?” Tony said from behind me.

“Hmm?” I drew in a couple of sketches on the blueprint in front of me.

“What is this?”

“I don’t know, whatever you’ve been working on Tony.” With a sigh I turned to see he had pulled up one of my fixed blueprints. This one was no more than a sketch of a ring, a few measurements drawn in. When I had grabbed it there was an empty setting for something, but when I was done, it was beautiful. The gemstone was incorporated into moving gears, ones that brought it into the center and back out. I hadn’t found any use weapons or communications wise, but it looked cool so I saved it. “Oh, that. It’s a ring. Colors customizable.”

“You designed a ring?” Tony mused.

“Technically you did, I just made it better.” I swiped my hand to the right, the notes opening in layers of the ring, with the original blueprint saved on the bottom. I pulled it up and looked at Tony, his cheeks pink.

“I was trying to figure out how to get a ring for Steve and Bucky.” He chuckled slightly. “But I like what you did, just not for them.”

“Thanks. As for the real reason you were designing rings, I have an idea.” Moving back to my station, I saved the work and pulled up the database, flipping through the designs until I found the one I was looking for, Bucky’s hand. I motioned for Tony to join me.

“Who asked you to do this?”

“Tin man.”

“Okay good. So what if,” I zoomed into bucky’s left hand, looking at the layers of detail work that was done to keep it functioning properly. “What if Steve’s ring was Bucky?” I marked the lines to the depth and width they had specified on the other blueprint, and Friday pulled a 3D hologram out of the ring. “Then, on Bucky, we make an inset ring that would just cover the hole. As though we just pulled a ring out of his hand?” I looked at Tony, the two interlocking rings on the side, as he looked at it.

“I like it. And I think he will too.”

“I’m glad.” I saved the blueprint to the new file, hiding it from everyone but Bucky, Tony, and myself. “What time is it?”

“About 1630. Shwarma? For your birthday dinner? I can see who’s returned and wants to go.”

“Sure, but I think we should change first.” I pointed at the grease on Tony’s shirt before reaching behind me and grabbing a rag. Licking it, I dabbed some grease from his face before handing it to him.

“Yeah. Which reminds me! I have something for you in my closet.”

“In your closet?”

“Pepper went shopping and didn’t want to put it in your room. I think it’ll look nice tonight.”

________________________________

    Tony’s room was disheveled, much like him. His closet took up most of the space, and a work table was loaded with parts of different toys. I sat on his bed, the red comforter strewn across it haphazardly, while I waited for him to get out of the shower. Having just finished my own, I had a robe around my delicates, flipping through some reports on my tablet. I heard the door open and looked up to see Tony smiling.

    “Wow, is this all it takes to get a pretty woman in my bed?”

    “Shut up, beauty queen. Not like you would’ve saved me hot water if I didn’t shower at the same time.” I rolled my eyes at him as he disappeared into the closet. When he returned, he had put on dark wash jeans and a black shirt, holding clothing in his hands.  I took them from him, holding up the blue silky skirt and white crop top.

    “Well? Please, try it on.” I stood and went into his closet, noticing he had no door on it I rolled my eyes.

    “No peeking, Stark.” I had to admit, Pepper had a great sense of style. Stepping out, I did a twirl for Tony.

    “Wow.” Tony was speechless. That’s a first.

    “Thank you. Now, I’m starving so are we going or not?”

Tony rubbed his hand over his face, slinking on his normal grin. Holding out a hand, he bowed and escorted me out of his room. When we got into the commons I was practically tackled by Wanda.

    “We’ve missed you! Happy Birthday!” I squeezed her back, enjoying not being the only girl anymore. When she release me, I looked at who was joining us for dinner. Wanda, Vision, Bruce, and Clint were standing around, and I saw Steve and Bucky pop out of the room hearing Wanda’s Squeal.

    “I’m glad to be back. And to see you all, but I’m starving, so let’s jump into the cars and head to town, hmm?” A few people chuckled, but we headed towards the garage. Bruce hung back, not making eye contact with me. Taking a breath, I hung back to walk beside him.

    “We’re glad you’re home Risky.” He said, softly.

    “I’m glad to be back, but Bruce? We’re good. If she makes you happy, and you make her happy, we’re good. Just know I’ll come for you if you hurt her. And then I’m coming for the big guy.”

    “No hard feelings?” Bruce said, smiling slightly.

    “None. It was bound to happen. I knew that leaving. I just, really want to talk to Nat, you know? Did she get my message?”

    Bruce nodded softly. “She should be back for your party tomorrow. But, hey, it is your birthday, and I had something to talk to you about.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, since you left I was able to come up with something. I think I have a formula that will block the age preserver in your serum. Meaning instead of aging the 500 times slower, it would allow you to age more like Steve and Bucky. If you want, I can mix it up.”

I was intrigued, but it wasn’t a decision to take lightly.  “Let me sleep on it, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Thank you, Bruce. That’s a great birthday present.” 


	6. Parties have their Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Party

Leave it to Tony to go above and beyond for a party. The upper level of the main compound was an open party room, with grand windows overlooking the grounds and a bar stocked with only the best. Sitting at the corner of the bar, I swirled my drink while looking at all the attendees. Many worked for Shield, others were random guests Tony had chosen were worthy of the invite. I had slipped in with the party already in full swing, the black dress Wanda and Nat gave me pulling attention to me. It was my party anyways, what was the harm?

    I had greeted a few people on my way to the bar, watching the laughs of people I had grown so close to. The team was spread out, some conversing with other teammates, others with the guests. Signing, I took a swig of my drink.

    “You know, it’s rude for the Birthday Girl to hide in such a beautiful dress.” Tony’s voice rang out behind mine, the slight slur in his words telling me he had been drinking.

    “You know, when you said ‘like old times’ I didn’t realize you meant inviting everyone.” I toyed, smirking as I turned to face him. “But really, this is a great present.”

    “Oh, this isn’t your present.” Tony reached in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet ring box.

    “Tony, I swear to Zeus, if that’s-” I was cut off by Tony’s eye roll before he opened the lid, producing the ring of gears from our designs with a diamond in it.

    “Happy birthday, I’ve been working on it all day.” Removing the ring from the box, he grabbed my hand, sliding it onto my middle finger. I stared at it in awe, before tears welled up in my eyes. Flinging my arms around his neck, I squealed in glee.

    “Tony it’s beautiful, way nicer than I imagined.” Hugging him tightly, the rumble of his laugh coursed through my body. This was turning out to be a pretty great birthday. I stepped back from him, admiring the ring.

    “Can I interject?” Natasha’s hand was on my back, her voice soft. I hugged Tony one more time before he bowed in a silly manner in Natasha’s direction. Giggling, I turned towards her, my smile dropping on the sad look on her face. “Can we talk?”

    “Of course. How are you?”

    “Are you sure everything between us is Okay?” Nat asked, ignoring my question. Straight to the point, never having the patience to cut around the corners. Reaching out, I took her hand in mine and placed another on her cheek, pulling her eyes to look at me.

    “Does he make you happy?” She nodded her head, not breaking eye contact. “Good. Then I’m happy. Just no cutting me out of your life. Everything is just like before, okay? Best friends.” Squeezing her hand, I gave her reassurance and saw the smile come back to her face.

    “I just wanted to make sure. Love you, R.”

    “Love you too, N. Now come on, someone told me I couldn’t hold the bar up all night.” We erupted in giggles before heading back out into the party, smiling and joking with everyone.

_________________________

    People began trickling off as the hour got later, and by 2am it was just those of us who resided in the Commons. We all began walking back together, before I remembered Bruce’s gift to me. I had told him I wanted to take the serum, the worst case being I was exactly how I was, but he advised me to tell everyone. Walking back seemed as good a time as any.

    “Hey everyone?” I said, being met with curious hmm’s from all around. I glanced behind me to see Bruce’s encouraging face as he walked beside Nat, Steve and Bucky behind them. Looking back in front of me I noticed Thor, Loki, Tony, Pepper, Wanda, and Vision, had all stopped walking to look at me. “Well, as you know I’m 126 now. How I made it this long I’ll never know. Anyways, Bruce told me about how he could pull the differences in the two serums to basically fix my ‘practically-never’ aging thing. And I think I’m going to do it. I’ll still age slow, but not as slow.” Nods were all around, people taking in what I said.

    “I for one think if that is as you wish, you should do it, Lady y/n.” Thor said encouragingly, and everyone seemed to agree.

    “Thanks guys. Well that was all, just filling you in.” Again nods before everyone started moving towards the door, ready to crash for the night. It had been a very eventful birthday. 

____________________

Life went on like normal, or as normal as it could have been. Everything was going great…..


	7. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending. Reader hears some sad news.

… Until it wasn’t.

I saw Tony making his way through the trees towards the treehouse. Stepping out on the porch I smiled widely, but my face fell at his solemn expression.

“I need to tell you something.” Tony said, sitting down beside me.

“Always Tones.” I leaned into him, but something didn’t feel right. He was too stiff.

“I asked Pepper to marry me.”  I didn’t know what to say. Here before me sat the man I longed after for years, our easy playful banter calming. It was now lost, suddenly I realized our relationship was Platonic. Perfect Pepper, always keeping him in line. She was good for him, always had been. I shook my head, he was happy. Everyone I loved was happy. Nat and Bruce, Steve and Bucky, Tony and Pepper, they had all found someone who would always be there for them, that’s all I wanted for them.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” I looked up at Tony, a soft smile on my lips.

“That’s the sad part- you did once,” he murmured, his eyes looking up at mine, glistening softly. Our lips were so close, I wanted to kiss him, to fight for him, but I knew there was nothing I could do to get him back.The silence must’ve been too much to him, because he squeezed my hands and stood, walking back towards the Commons, his normal swagger gone.

I sat on the little porch, frozen, tears in my eyes. I went back inside and busied myself with blueprints and designs, fiddling with the gears ring he had made me for my birthday. Buck came across the yard from my room, laying on the small porch of the tree house, keeping me company as the night moved on. The next morning, I saw Steve leave for his morning run around the compound, Bucky laughing beside him as the sun rose across the field, and Buck getting up from his place beside me to join them. A little later, Pepper left pulling a disheveled Tony with her, disappearing into the Main compound doors for work.

“Friday, please mark my status as away. If anyone asks, I’m not here.”

“Of course, Y/n.”

Curling up in the chair, I fell asleep to the sounds of the compound coming to life, tears falling onto the paper in front of me.

________

I stayed hidden, a couple days passing before I turned back on the communications on my tablet. The sun was setting again when my tablet started vibrating with a slew of messages from over the past four days.

    Where’ve you been? Are you okay? Friday Says you’re gone? And many others, all along the same lines. The messages were from everyone, Steve, Tony, Nat, Clint, Sam. Bucky had sent me a few funny ones, knowing I was okay and I would let him know if I needed help. I picked a book on my tablet, grabbing a snack from the mini fridge I stashed out here, and moved down into the hammock, curling up in a blanket and reading. I knew I couldn’t hide forever, especially with food being limited, but I wasn’t quite ready to go back.

    It was hours later when I saw Buck come through the woods, curling into the hammock beside me and whining softly into me.

    “I know baby, but Sometimes it’s better to let people be happy. They don’t have to worry about me.”

    “But we do.” Wanda’s voice rang out, her stepping into view, hands held up in surrender. I glared at the dog, the little traitor. “It’s just me, I promise.” She moved and sat down beside me on the hammock, looking at the treehouse. “Wow, this is impressive.”

    “Yeah, Tony built it for me a while ago.” I watched her look at it before coming to sit beside me in the hammock.

    “Why are you hiding? Everyone’s worried about you.” Wanda smoothed some hair from my face. Compassion lacing her features. She was soft and sweet, always had been.

    “Because, Wanda, you all are happy, with the person you want to be with forever. I’m happy for you, really, but It’s not easy being the third wheel all the time. Especially with..” I shook my head shrugging.

    “Especially with Tony’s engagement announcement,” Wanda finished. I nodded, curling into her arms.

    “I can’t keep interrupting Steve and Bucky’s alone time, or be so attached to Tony when he’s marrying Pepper, Nat and Bruce, well no secret there, I still love her but I love seeing her smile with him. You and Vis, there’s no better pair who work so well together, like you’re one person. It’s adorable, but when I see it all, I feel a hole in my heart.”

    “Oh, honey. We don’t love you any less, and I’m sure no one wants you gone from their lives. Heck, we’ve spent most of the day looking for you, you scared us. None of us would be who we are without you, and I know being the single friend sucks in a world of couples, but no one said we didn’t want you.” She rubbed my back, shivering slightly at the night air before tilting my chin up. “Why don’t you come join us? It is movie night, after all. Everyone is here, Thor, Loki, Clint, Sam, even Peter came by. It’s not Family weekend without everyone there. Besides, it’s too cold for you to stay out here.”

    “Okay.” I whispered, smiling slightly. Getting up, I quickly threw the tablet and blanket into the treehouse again and took Wanda’s hand. We walked back to the main door.

    “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Wanda assured, squeezing my hand. The doors opened to a group of people sitting around, different levels of worry on their faces.

    “Oh thank god.” Steve said, jumping up and pulling me into him. His arms surrounded me in comfort, his cologne homy. I melted into him before I felt another set of arms around me, the metal on my stomach alerting to who it was.

    “You scared us.” Bucky murmured into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I could hear people continuing conversations quietly, but between my two oldest friends, nothing mattered. Tears leaked from my eyes onto Steve’s soft grey shirt and I knew I was shaking from the gaspy breaths I was taking. “Let’s go get you into something more comfortable for movie night hmm?” Bucky said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I knew he was trying to save me some dignity, so when Steve quickly picked me up, I didn’t complain. Behind the safety of our units door, Steve sat me down on the small couch, holding me in his lap while I cried.

    “Hun, are you okay?” Steve said, and I nodded. God, why was I such a mess.

    “Don’t lie to us. Please. Why were you hiding? Where did you go?” Bucky asked rubbing my back.

    “I just, didn’t want to be a bother in everyone’s relationships. I know it’s pathetic but I was annoying you guys, I wanted to give you some space.” I sniffled, wiping the tears away and getting myself together.

    “Oh doll. We never think you’re annoying.” Bucky soothed.

    “In fact, I love waking up with you between us, and your laugh, your smile.” Steve whispered into my neck, biting it lightly. “God, you make every day better.”

    Bucky’s hand had threaded around me , playing with my fingers and tracing shapes on my skin. His lips met the skin between my shoulder blades, growing hot as he kissed the skin.

    “Don’t think we don’t want you, Doll. Because you don’t know what everything you do does to us.” Bucky’s voice was huskier when he said this, his cold breath sending chills across my body. I could feel the arousal between my legs at his words, but felt paralyzed in the moment. Steve’s eyes met mine, gold floating through the Blue.

    “Why don’t you change and we go have movie night, hmm? Team weekend always makes you happy.” Steve said quietly.

    “Okay.” I whispered, smiling. I went to my room and slid on a pair of shorts and one of Steve’s hoodies from the clothes folded in my closet that I had stolen. Stepping back into the shared space of our unit, I could hear Steve and Bucky in their room talking to each other. I stepped back into the Common room, looking around at everyone there. Almost everyone was gathered on couches with plates of pizza in their hands. Tony sat with Pepper under his arm, talking with Bruce. Nat was leaning against him on that couch while talking to Clint and Sam who reclined on some beanbags, laughing about something. Thor and Loki were listening intently to Tony from the second couch while Wanda was whispering to Vision beside them, leaving the third one open for the three of you. The smell of Pizza drew my attention to the kitchen where I found Peter munching and texting, leaning against the counter. I moved over, grabbing a plate from beside him.

“Hey kid, how’s the city?” I said, bumping my hip into him and smiling.

“Good, good. Not as good as here though.” He smiled. “I like hanging out here, it’s fun.”

“Chaotic is more like it.” I muttered, grabbing a plateful of my favorite pizza. I walked back around and wrapped an arm around him from behind, my head on his shoulder, and squeezing hard. “We miss you when you’re not here. But you didn’t come to hang out with the pizza. Come on, Dork, grab a plate.” I moved and settled into one of the middle seats on the last couch, smiling softly at everyone. Peter and Buck laid in the floor in front of me on a beanbag. Eventually, Steve and Bucky came back out, both changed into sweats, grabbing pizza and sitting on each side of me. Once we all had settled and finished our pizza, we started the movie, beginning another traditional weekend night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people feel this ended on odd note, so if more is needed let me know? Might write an epilogue.


End file.
